


Gotta Have a Little Fun, Sammy

by PaintByNumber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintByNumber/pseuds/PaintByNumber
Summary: Sam has been working non-stop and Dean finally says something about it.





	

Dean slammed his book shut, sitting up suddenly in the bunker's library. They had been sitting there for nearly eight hours researching after Sam heard about a case somewhere in south Texas. They were pretty sure was a chupacabra only this one wasn’t just killing goats and livestock. Dean was sick of it. Sick of the dusty books and reading so much his eyes went crossed and his head ached.

  
"Come on, Sam let's go to bed," he finally said as he set the heavy book down.

  
"You go on without me. I keep feeling like we're missing something here," Sam said without looking up.  
Dean shook his head and went to their room alone, leaving room in the bed for Sam to join him later. When he woke in the morning, he saw that the covers on the other side of the bed still hadn't been moved. He sighed and wandered into the library in his robe and boxers. Sam was still there, leaning over a book. Dean would think he hadn't moved at all if not for the fact that he was reading a different book than he was when Dean went to bed.

  
"Sammy, did you sleep at all?" Dean asked as he tied his robe shut.

  
Sam looked up at the sound of his brother's voice and smiled a little guiltily. "Is it morning already? I got caught up in this."

  
"Yeah, it's morning. Want some breakfast?" His concern was masked by his growing annoyance.

  
"I was actually thinking we could head out to do this hunt. I wanna gank this before it gets anyone else." Sam stood, beginning to put the books away.

  
"You sure? You didn't even sleep last night, you've gotta be exhausted," Dean worried, watching Sam.

  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Get dressed, we can eat on the road," he dismissed as he continued to tidy the study.

  
\--

  
They returned home a week later from the hunt, mainly unscathed, and Dean expected them to go straight to bed once they walked into the bunker. However, it seemed that Sam had other plans when he sat down at the table in the library and pulled out his laptop.

  
"Okay, I can't take this anymore. What's going on with you?" Dean asked, tired of Sam doing nothing but working.

  
Sam glanced up at him, confusion written on his face. "What are you talking about?"

  
"We haven't had sex in three weeks, you never even come to bed most nights and you don't seem to care or notice. All you do is find a hunt then research then go on the hunt then go back to finding a new hunt and it starts over again. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy, Sam!" Dean was just about at the end of his rope trying to figure out what was going on with his brother causing his words to come out without him thinking about them.

  
Sam seemed to consider his words for a moment, his jaw working as the gears turned. "I'm working because it makes me feel stronger. It makes me feel like I'm protecting you and me with all of this, Lucifer on the run, mom leaving... it's how I'm staying sane, Dean," he spoke after a long moment, his voice wavering with emotion.

  
Dean deflated when he heard how troubled his brother was. He sat next to him at the table and took his hand, thinking over his words carefully before speaking. He wasn’t good at these moments but he knew Sam needed them at times and Dean would never admit it, but sometimes they were kind of nice. "We're gonna be okay. We've made it through worse than this without overworking ourselves." He leaned forward and kissed him gently, tugging playfully on Sam’s hair. He smiled softly as he pulled away, "don't work so hard that you end up killing yourself."

  
Sam nodded softly after listening to him. "Alright, I can try to do that," he leaned forward after a moment, smirking. "So now that I’m taking a break from work... how about that play part, big brother?"


End file.
